Random Transformers Drabbles
by Varghul
Summary: So this is just random thransformers drabbles that are posted when I gain inspiration for them. Sometimes RatchetLover will help me with these.
1. Fowler

The elevator to the bot base came down and every bot turned to look. At first they saw only Agent Fowler...that is until he stepped out and revealed a predacon. Arcee's armblades shot out as the Predacon just stepped out like she owned the place. "Why is there a predacon in the elevator!?" Fowler demanded. The bots shrugged. "When I told her to leave she wouldn't." Fowler threw his hands up in the air. "Don't even get me started on how she ate my gun when I pointed it to her and then she laughed!" Optimus cracked a slight smile. The predacon noticed Fowler's obvious confusion and went back to the elevator. As she went up, she thought '_a job well done!_' and then she flew off into the sunset.

**A.N. Sorry it's so short but my sister and I thought of this while role playing as transformers and I just WANTED to post this...**


	2. Hallucinations?

**Just a short drabble told in Optimus Prime's POV.**

I calmly watched down the corridors of the 'bot base, heading towards the control room. The day before, there had been a huge battle between us and the 'cons, so I wished to make sure every-bot was alright. Suddenly, i began to feel a bit lightheaded and nauseous. I saw the doorway leading to the control room getting closer and closer still, when my face-plates met the ground and I blacked out...

As I came to, I saw a light shine in my optics. I blinked several times to get rid of the annoying light when everything came into focus. I was in the med-bay with the human children and my comrades watching me worriedly. I gave them all a confused look and stood up, when suddenly I saw my beloved Elita One standing near the entrance. My optics widened. She was DEAD! How could she be standing in front of me as if she was still alive?! I faintly heard her say, "Don't fight, love" before she suddenly vanished into thin air. The Chromia appeared behind me and whispered in my audio receptor "Don't fight this" and she looked up at me with pleading optics. Ratchet seemed to notice something and asked if I was alright. I nodded once before stating that I needed to rest and headed off to my berth-room. As I stepped in there, I saw Alpha Trion standing in the far corner, waiting for me. "What are you fighting for?" He said in a booming voice. Suddenly, pain thundered throughout my entire being and I collapsed on my berth, blacking out immediately.

The second time i awoke, Ratchet was staring down at me and asked me to tell him what was wrong and why I kept blacking out. I refused to tell him.

-Time Skip to later that day-

A sword came at me and I dodged just in time. I heard metal clashing with metal as my comrades and myself were fighting for our lives against the 'cons. Suddenly, Megatron kneed me in the gut and slammed the hilt of his Dark Star Saber on my helm before blasting me back with a shockwave. I crashed into several rocks and finally the ground. I remembered the words of those I had lost and suddenly didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Megatron was coming towards me, his Saber raised and poised to go through my spark when I felt a presence next to me. My optics widened as I saw Solus Prime standing beside me, in all her glory. She lightly kicked my side. "Get Up!" She commanded. I tried, but failed, collapsing on the ground again. "Get Up and FIGHT! If not fight for yourself, Fight for your team!" She hissed between gritted teeth. I felt a fire begin to burn inside me, giving strength to all my limbs until it reached my spark and warmed me. I stood and raised my hands in time to catch Megatron's blade and force him back. I fought with all my strength and defeated the 'cons with the help of my team. After the 'cons left, I felt excruciating amounts of pain and collapsed. But beyond my pain, I felt peace. Finally, I knew what the four 'spirits' from my past were trying to teell me. And I smiled, a real genuine smile.

**A.N. This was inspired by the Arrow episode Three Ghosts. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. On Hold!

Hello. I will be putting this story on hold for now. Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
